


Основные принципы приложения Силы

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый урок Леи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Основные принципы приложения Силы

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sw_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sw_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Лея|Люк, Лея учится форс-юзерским техникам (фехтование, левитация, телекинез, форс-грип, майнд-трик), и у неё в итоге всё получается не хуже, чем у Люка. Можно Н+.

— Я очень рад, что ты наконец-то решила согласиться на мое предложение.  
Люк нисколько не кривил душой, когда так говорил. Он с того самого дня, когда узнал, что Лея его сестра и у нее тоже есть Сила, предлагал ей научиться ее использовать.  
— Но зачем? — спрашивала она каждый раз. — Мне надо восстанавливать Республику, я каждый вечер едва успеваю раздеться перед тем, как падаю без сил. Я не могу удалиться с тобой в какое-то болото и прилежно учиться.  
— Не надо в болото, — отвечал Люк, старательно пытаясь изгнать из мыслей образ Леи, несущей его на закорках. — Но хоть каждый день пару часов.  
— Люк…  
— Пару раз в неделю? — спрашивал он с надеждой, и каждый раз Лея отрицательно качала головой.  
Потом ситуация стала чуть стабильнее и она сама пришла к Люку с просьбой ее обучить. Они как раз летали с дипломатическим визитом на Чампалу, много времени подписание документов, по которым будет доставлена очистительная техника, не заняло, а до отлета оставался еще один ден.  
— Не жди, что все получится сразу же, — сказал Люк с улыбкой. — К тому же, я еще никого не пытался учить…  
— Ну вот и потренируешься, — ответила Лея, — нам нужен зал или…  
— Лучше поищем открытое место, — решил Люк, — не уверен, что первое занятие продлится долго.  
Лея кивнула.  
Они отлетели недалеко от города, выбрав пустынный пляж, посчитав, что лишние зрители им не нужны.  
— Итак… — Люк потер руки, не уверенный, с чего стоит начинать. — Помни, что самое главное — это концентрация. И четкое представление, чего ты хочешь.  
— То есть, если я допустим хочу поднять тот камень, — Лея указала на лежащий недалеко от них валун, — то я просто должна представить, как я это делаю?  
— Не совсем, ты, скорее, должна представить, что ты и есть валун. То есть не представить, а почувствовать, потому что все в нашей галактике взаимосвязано и состоит из одних частей, ты, я, валун, звезды и планеты. Я, наверное, не очень понятно объясняю, — Люк вздохнул.  
Лея выглядела вежливо заинтересованной. Будто он говорил о том, что она знала.  
— Я изучала физику, — сказала она. — Знакома с общими принципами, если что.  
— Это не наука, — пожал плечами Люк, — хотя да… в общем, главное концентрироваться на том, что тот валун по сути не перестанет существовать во Вселенной из-за того, что переместится.  
— Так? — Лея взмахнула рукой, и валун повис в воздухе над их головами. — Ой.  
Он опять упал, подняв небольшое облачко песка, который заставил Люка и Лею закашляться.  
— Да, хорошо, общий принцип примерно такой, — пробормотал Люк, — тебе не было тяжело?  
— Нет, — Лея нахмурилась, — а должно было?  
— Ну не знаю… он большой… — Люк настороженно посмотрел на валун, подспудно ожидая, что он сейчас сам поднимется, без участия Леи.  
— А какая разница? — Лея еще больше нахмурилась. — Я же не на спине его таскаю…  
Люк прокашлялся.  
— Ладно… давай попробуем с чего-то поменьше…  
Мысленно он сделал пометку: никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не злить Лею. Не то чтобы он это часто делал, просто предательская мысль, что сестра более одарена чем он, пыталась подняться из глубин разума. И, если они решат сразиться, то ему будет явно несдобровать.


End file.
